Karin not Karin?
by Chicorin
Summary: Karin's brother came back, the others finally knows about Karin's past. Kazune intend to protect Karin from any danger. You will have to read Kamichama Karin Chu first if you want to read this. Please enjoy, -
1. Chapter 1

NEVER

Brother Welcome Back

" " Please save the future."

"Its that dream again. Time to wake up. Kazune- Kun, wake up." Said Karin.

"Hmm, do you have that dream again?" ask Kazune.

" Yeah, but its strange. I don't really think that I can save the future." Said Karin.

" Karin, believe me everything will be okay." Said Kazune.

In the school, Micchi has been avoiding Kazune and Karin.

"Micchi, wait up. MICCHI!!" scream Karin.

"He went away. I wonder what I can do to save the future?" Said Karin.

"Schools over now. Please remember to do your homework. Good Bye." Said the teacher.

"Karin, I am going to the studio to find Jin-kun. So you go home first. Bye." Said Kazune.

"Okay, see you later." Said Karin.

"Lets see, Himeka is at Miyon's, Kazune went to the studio, oh what shall I do?" Said Karin.

"Excuse me, are you Karin-Chan by any chance?" Ask a boy.

" Yes. And you are …… Ah, you are…" Scream Karin.

"Karin, it's been so long since we meet. You know." Said a boy.

"Karao-nii san, why are you here." Ask Karin.

"Well, I decide to come and find my precious sister. So can you bring me to where you live." Said Karao.

"Sure, but nii-san I am actually living with a boy." Said Karin.

" What?! Who's that boy who dare to touch my sister?" Ask Karao.

"Well, I am living with one boy but there are two other boy who is always with me." Said Karin.

"What?! Well, ask them to come today and I will check out with them." Said Karao.

"Okay. Here we are." Said Karin.

"Welcome back, Karin-chan and you are?" Ask Q-chan.

" He is my brother. Karao. Karao-nii san, this is Q-chan." Said Karin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Karao-kun." Said Q-chan.

"Thanks." Said Karao while walking into the house.

"This house is quite good for you, but I still think that my house is better, are you sure you don't want to come back to London and live with me?" Ask Karao.

"Nah, I am happy here, cause I have quite a lot of friends here. Yeah, where are you living now Karao-nii san?" Ask Karin in a curious way.

"Me? I am just living at the Grand Hotel." Said Karao.

"What?! That most famous five star hotel?" Ask Karin.

"Yeah, what's the matter? I always live at the most expensive hotel. Do you still remember that time when I brought you to Paris, we also live at the most expensive hotel, right?" Said Karao.

" Yeah. I think I here Kazune-kun. Karao-nii san." Said Karin as she ran to the front door.

"I am home, Karin. Look who is with me. Is Jin and Micchi." Said Kazune.

"Welcome back Kazune-kun, Himeka-chan. Hi, Micchi, Jin-kun." Said Karin.

"Oh, my goddess, I am so happy I came to find you." Said Jin as he kissed Karin by her hand.

"So this are the boy you were talking about Karin. Well, it's a nice pleasure to meet you all, my name is Hanozono Karao, and Karin is my sister. Nice to meet you all." Said Karao.

Well, this is it. Hope you all will like it. Look out for the new chap.


	2. Chapter 2

Karin is going back London

**Karin is going back London?**

"It's a real pleasure to meet you Karao-nii san. My name is Kujyou Kazune, she is Kujyou Himeka, and they are Micchi and Jin." Said Kazune.

"A pleasure to meet you all. I am from London and I am here today to bring Karin back to London." Said Karao.

"What is you talking about, Karao-nii san? I am never gonna go back to London!" Said Karin.

"Well, you got no right to refuse it Karin. Because this is an order from London Academy Ballet School. You are to continue your career as a ballerina. We will leave tomorrow. So, start packing." Said Karao.

"What, you must be kidding?! Say something will ya, Kazune-kun." Said Karin.

"What are you suppose me to say. I got no right to stop you, besides if you leave for London, it will be quieter. Besides, we don't need you at all." Said Kazune coldly.

"Pak" sound of Kazune being slapping by Karin.

"Karao-nii san, I will follow you back to London today, since he doesn't want me. Just wait for me here." Said Karin.

"Geez, that sure hurt, I will never understand woman." Said Kazune.

"Kazune-kun, you went over." Said Himeka.

"Himeka-chan, I will let you have Shi-chan while I am at London. I trust you to look after him well. Bye." Said Karin as she walks out with her brother not caring about the others, she just fell sad and hurt at the same time.

At the airport, Karao is busing checking in the luggage while Karin go buy some souvenirs for her friend in London. As Karin browse the shop, she remembered every friend of hers in London. Now as she thinks about it, she had already left London for a year. She kept thinking of all her friends.

"Will all the passengers that is leaving for London at 9.30 p.m. please come to the airplane now. Thank you." Said the airport reporter.

"I shall be going now" thinks Karin as she started walking to where her brother is.

Well, finish at last. So tired U know. Tell me about what you think of my Fanfic. TQ.


	3. Chapter 3

IN LONDON

**IN LONDON**

On the airplane, Karin has been so tired that she felt asleep right after she is on the plane. Her brother was looking at the news with his laptop. When suddenly, a guy approaches him.

"Yo Karao, do you still remember me?" Ask the guy.

"Ichiru! What are you doing here, you shall be in London?" Ask Karao.

"Well, I got a sudden job and I came here, you know, those sort of job. Its really boring." Said Ichiru.

"Excuse me sir, you are not suppose to be standing here now." Said a helper.

"Well, I will change my place here, ok." Said Ichiru.

"Sure." Said the helper.

"Brother, is so noisy, are we there yet?" Said Karin as she wakes up from her sleep.

"Oh my gosh, is this my cute cute Karin. Oh, I miss you so much." Said Ichiru as he hugged her.

"Brother Ichiru, I too miss you so much, but you did better be careful before my brother hit you, I can't help you, you know?" Said Karin pointing to Karao.

"Tok" Sound of Karao hitting Ichiru.

"Oi, that hurts you know. I really do so miss Karin. We've been playing together since we are small. I am so sad when she left." Said Ichiru.

"Brother Ichiru, I also miss you guys so much, I've been bullied at Japan and I am not going back there." Said Karin.

"Of course you are not going back there. You will stay in London with us. I have registered you back to your school and you are in the same class as last time with your entire friend. You can even go and work in Mr.Honnon's pub like last time with all your friend." Said Karao.

"That is great, I am sure to go there again to see you." Said Ichiru.

"We are now at London, may all of you please put on your seatbelt for safety landing, thank you." Said the reporter of the airplane.

Karin's heart is pounding, she can't wait to see her friends after 1 year.

Hey guys, end of chap 3, I do hope you like it. Thanks for your support especially baltogirl,dreamergrl95 and more. Love ya.


	4. Chapter 4

No More Evolution of Love

**No More Evolution of Love?? **

Meanwhile, back in Japan, Micchi, Jin, Himeka and Kazune are still talking about Karin's leave.

"Well, aren't I glad, She has finally leave. I feel so happy." Said Kazune although his heart feels pain.

"Kazune-kun, you are so mean. My goddess leave because of you!" Said Jin.

"Jin-kun, be quiet. Kazune-kun did that because he has his own reason." Said Micchi.

"Well, since the goddess is gone, you guys will have to destroy the seed of chaos by yourself, you know." Said Shii.

"But Papa, without mama, how are you gonna do the evolution of love? Without that, you can't destroy the seed." Said Suzune.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot all about it. But without that troublesome girl, I can still do it." Said Kazune.

"No, you can't. Without the goddess supporting you all from the back, you won't have any power." Said Shii-chan.

"You must be kidding. Shii-chan." Said Kazune, Micchi and Jin.

"Well, I am not." Said Shii-chan.

"Shii-chan, does Karin know how to speak English, cause in London, everybody speaks English." Said Himeka who is still worry for Karin.

"Hmm, I can imagine what will happens if someone ask her something in English." Said Kazune.

"Well, I think its time for me to tell you about Karin's past." Said Shii-chan.

Well, what is Karin's past? It will be interesting to know, so don't miss the next chap-Karin's Past.


	5. Chapter 5

Karin's Past

**Karin's Past**

Well, below is what happens when Karin is in London, her secret past.

"Karin, time for school, we are gonna be late." Said Karao.

"Well, if I am late, I am gonna kill you, brother!" Said Karin.

"My cute Karin, good morning. Lets hurry or we will be late." Said Ichiru.

"Brother Ichiru, good morning. Lets go, don't wait for my brother or we will be late." Said Karin.

"Hey, Karin, you left your ballerina suit behind." Said Karao.

"I almost forgot about it. Thanks, brother Karao. Lets go." Said Karin.

As they arrive in school, everybody looks at them.

"Good morning, Karin. Good morning brother Karao, Brother Ichiru." Said Namiya.

"Namiya, good morning. Hey Namiya, can you help me tell Mr.Honnon that I am having a ballet training today and can't help him today." Said Karin.

"Of course Karin." Said Namiya.

As they step into the class, all students look at them. Especially the boys.

"Karin, good morning. I heard that you are having a ballet training today. Do you think that I can go with you and see you training?" Asked Sora. (He is Karin's friend in London, he love her, but not only him all the boys in school like Karin. You will know why as you continue reading.)

"Of course, any of you can come today since I am having my final practice cause tomorrow is my competition." Said Karin. (PS: Karin is the best ballerina in her school, she is also a model, good in everything you know.)

"Yeah!" Cried the entire boy in class.

"Karin, time for duty." Said Tadase. (Note: Karin is also the assistant prefect while Tadase is the head prefect.)

Tadase-the head prefect, likes Karin although never admit it. Karin's partner in the school ballroom dance and more.

"Tadase, good morning. Lets go." Said Karin.

In the hall, Karin and Tadase are walking like a couple. As they walk past the students, everyone start talking.

"Tadase, will you be coming to my ballet competition tomorrow?" Ask Karin.

"Yeah, sure." Said Tadase in a cold voice.

"Tadase, your tie is lose. Stand still and I will help you with it." Said Karin.

"Thanks." Said Tadase as he looked at Karin, thinking how cute she is.

Whew, I am done with this at last. Next up you will know why Karin likes Kazune. See you.


	6. Chapter 6

AM I A REPLACEMENT FOR TADASE

**What are we going to do??**

"**Well, for your information, now I will tell you something really important." Said Shii in a serious voice.**

"**On the love life…" Sound of the hand phone of Jin.**

"**Hello, yes I am sorry. What you have something important to tell me… Yes, I will be back soon… Yes, sorry to cause so much trouble." Said Jin.**

"**Sorry, I have to go back first. I will come again later. Bye." Said Jin and ran out of Kazune's house.**

"**Wait Jin-kun!" Shouted Himeka but there was no use.**

"**Its alright, we will wait for him to be back. Micchi you can go back first. I will call you later. Bye." Said Kazune and walked towards his room.**

"**Wait Kazune-kun." Said Micchi.**

"**Its no use. Karin-sama's leave had made him very sad. Just let him have some peace. And now I will tell you, Micchi-kun, you will not be able to transform anymore." Said Shii, and made Himeka and Micchi both shocked.**

" **But I thought we won't be able to do love evolution only. What are you saying, Shii-chan?" Asked Micchi in quite a shocked voice.**

"**Well, its something I noticed after Karin-sama's leave. Don't you notice that the light of the rings has become more and more dime? Its all because of the real owner of the rings was gone. It doesn't have anymore energy leave for the evolution." Said Shii.**

"**Great, no more Karin-chan, no more love evolution and now no more evolution at all. What are we going to do?" Asked Micchi as if someone could help to answer.**

"**Well, there is only one way and that is to go to London to find Karin-sama to come back." Said Shii.**

**At last I finished this chapter. Next up "First Day Of School." Thanks for all of your support.**


	7. Chapter 7

Character Introduction

**Character Introduction**

Karao-Karin's second brother. Now living at the senior dorm. Take care of Karin a lot.

**Ichiru-Adore Karin a lot. Think her as his sister. Karao think him as his best from first sees him.**

**Kuuso-Karin's biggest brother. Been staying in the senior dorm for 1 year. One of the reasons for Karin to become the prefect.**

**Tadase-The head prefect in Peace Academy. Likes Karin although never admit it.**

**Namiya- Karin's closest friend. Was so sad when she knew that she is leaving.**

**Karin-The vice head prefect in Peace Academy. A famous ballerina and model in London. Was the cleverest girl in class.**


	8. Chapter 8

**FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL?!**

Note: It's the new season in Peace Academy. All students are to be back at school. That's why today Karin will be coming to school with Kuuso and Karao.

"**Hey, look outside. It's the student council's President Kuuso and the vice president Karao. Aren't they handsome? And with them was? Eh, is that Karin, Hanazono Karin?!" Asked Chris.**

"**What are you talking about? It can't be Karin. She is at Japan now, right, Tadase." Asked Jon to Tadase.**

"**Yeah." Replied Tadase.**

"**It's really Karin. There's no doubt. It's really her." Said Namiya, Karin's best friend.**

"**Anyway, if that's her then we will know later. Now go to the hall, the assembly is going to start." Said Tadase as he picked up his tie.**

**At the hall—**

"**Welcome backs all my students. I hope that you have all enjoyed your holidays." Said the principal.**

"**We have." Replied all the students.**

"**Well, today, we are very happy to have back our most excellent student back with us." Said the principal.**

**Sound of hand clapping filled the whole hall.**

"**Now, now, there is no need to be so excited for this. We will welcome Miss Hanazono Karin up to the stage." Said the principal. **

**The whole hall was at silence. Everybody was shocked to hear the name –Hanazono Karin- being mentioned. Especially the class 5M. **

"**Tak, Tak, Tak" sound of the shoe.**

"**We will now have Hanazono Kuuso and Hanazono Karao up too. As the brothers of Miss Hanazono Karin, we are very honored to have them as our most excellent students." Said the principal.**

**Once again the hall is full of sound of students clapping their hands. But also followed was the sound of the Girls screaming out for Kuuso's and Karao's name. (**_**Note: Kuuso and Karao are quite popular in school. So is Karin.)**_

"**Well then, we will be very pleasure to return the post of the vice head prefect and the secretary post to Karin." Said the principal.**

_**-5M Class-**_

"**Good morning Madam."**

"**Good morning everybody, please take your seat. Now, as we start our new season, I am going to arrange your seat. First of all, everybody, please welcome Hanazono Karin to be back with us." Said the teacher.**

"**Now, I will have Karin sitting with Namiya." Said the teacher and continuing arranging the class.**

"**Karin, welcome back. I can't believe it was really you. So how's thing in Japan?" Asked Namiya.**

"**Namiya, can we not talk about this now. Cause I had had some really bad memories in Japan." Said Karin and turned her head behind to see Tadase sitting behind her.**

"**Well, I hope you haven't forgot our promise Tadase." Said Karin and than gave a cute smile.**

"**Well, do you think that I am those who can forgot something so fast. I bet you are the one who forgot." Said Tadase in such a weird voice.**

**Karin sensing something wrong with him today, went out with him to their secret place.**

_**-Under the oak tree-**_

"**Nee Tadase, what's wrong with you?" Asked Karin.**

**Tadase who said nothing just walked towards Karin and hugged her out of a sudden.**

"**Really, Tadase what's wrong?" asked Karin again in quite a worry voice.**

"**It's nothing, just let me stay like this for a while." Said Tadase and continue hugging her.**

_**Longest chapter of all. Hope you guys like it. And just to tell you something that I can't upload as fast as usual cause I need pack my things for my trip on Hong Kong.[Yeah !Going back to my hometown.]I will try my best. Thanks for your support!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Brothers**

" **Guys, please get back to your dorm." Said Karin pushing the students who were standing near the Senior Dorm.**

**Suddenly, the clock strucked to five.**

"**Shoot, everybody, try to hold back the students from rushing over to the senior or making contact with the senior." Said Tadase giving out command.**

" **Yes, sir." Replied all the prefects.**

**The door of the senior dorm started to open. All the senior started to walk out. At the front was Kuuso and Karao. All the girls screamed when they saw them. Karin and the others tried their best to push them back. Kuuso was having a very serious face on which make him cool, while Karao had a very nice smile on him, the personality between this two was so different that made the students sometimes don't believe that they were brothers. But to Karin, her brothers are the best. Since they had lost their parents since small, they had been relying on each other. Karin was usually the one being protected most since she was the only sister they had.**

**(Karin's Pov)**

" **Finally, I am done with all my job, Tadase." I said in quite a tiring voice.**

"**Yeah, me too. Okay guys, our job today are dismissed." Said Tadase.**

"**Yeah guys, thanks for your hard work today, good night." I said as I stood up and gave one of my sweet smile( which I never revealed to Kazune or the others at Japan)**

"**Nee, Tadase, can please get permission to the senior dorm? I really missed my brothers. Please." I asked and used my cute face which Tadase can never say no.**

"**Ugh. You know I can't resist your cute face. Fine, but just for a while. Okay?" said Tadase and sighed. **

"_**He really hadn't changed much, I am so glad." **_

**Senior Dorm**

"**Tok,Tok" Sound of door being knocked.**

"**Hey, can someone go answer the door?" Said Kuuso looking up from the book he was reading.**

"**Yeah, sure, I will do it, wonder who is it?" Said Ichiru and stood up.**

**As he went to open the door, he saw Karin standing outside the door, smiling at him.**

"**Eh, is my cute Karin." Said Ichiru and straight after he said it, he hugged her tightly. Karin don't think that Ichiru would let her go just walked to the hall with Ichiru. Everybody was shocked yet happy, they greeted her happily.**

"**Brother Kuuso, Brother Karao, I am back." Said Karin as she sat between her brothers.**

**Karao looked at her happily and hugged her while Kuuso just sat over there smiling to her.(PS: Kuuso never smile to anybody axcept her sister, Karin, even though never admit it)**

_**Okay, guys, I am so sorry cause I didn't update for such a long time. Gomen. Hope You guys still support me! But since school started I will be very busy so don't think I could update weekly, so please don't get mad at me. I will try my best too. And PLS REVIEW!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

PROMISE

( Karin's POV)

" Oi, Karin, don't forget our date to the park tommorow." Said Tadase to me.

He then knocked my head, which mean, if I dare to forget, he will kill me for sure. I nodded my head then went back to my dorm, only to be surprised to find a letter from Japan for me on the table. I started to think back everything.

" Really, I was such a moron, to have leave Kazune and the others just because of what he had said. Sigh, I bet the others are worry about me by now, or maybe not, maybe they are enjoying themselves back in Japan. Maybe they are happy without me? Wah, what am I thinking. I am such a moron. Well, better prepare for tomorrow's date. I am lucky that I still remember that very special promise. Ok, lets got to sleep now. I will read the letter tomorrow. Is not like something that important." I thought as I lied gently on my bed.

Next morning, 9.00 o'clock-

" Uhm, time to wake up. Yosh, lets hope that it will be a nice date. Okay, lets see, maybe I should wear this dress with this and this or maybe this or…" I kept mumbling to myself. I woke up extremely early as today is my big date with Tadase.

" Okay, this is perfect, sigh, after choosing for 30 minutes, I have finally found my dream dress. Ok, Karin, lets get prepared for your big dress." I said to myself while I looked at the mirror which reflected my whole self.

" Is this really what you want, Karin?" A voice popped out of no where.

" What do you mean is this really what I want? Of course this is what I had wanted, why wouldn't it be?" I replied to the voice.

" Well, don't you think you are cheating on Tadase whom loved you so much, whom was worried about you when you left and came back." The voice said.

" Shut up! Shut up!" I kept shouting till my tears came splashing out.

" It's alright my dear. But before I leave, let me tell you. You, by all mean, never meant to hurt the either boy. So, quickly, and decide on your future prince. Remember to choose the right choice according to your heart. Remember…" The voice said as it kept getting smaller and smaller and it disappeared.

" The right choice according to my heart? What does that means? Answer me. Answer me." I said to myself, to the mysterious voice.

" Really, have I not chosen the correct choice? To have abandon everything at Japan and come back to England, to have remembered the special promise…" I kept asking myself.

" That's right, the special promise, the real promise, the only promise which I made with Tadase, he never did forget it, but , if that was Kazune, then… What would have happened?" I mumbled to myself.

Then, I prepared myself, once again, I looked at the big mirror which reflected my whole true self. The promise…

4 years ago –

" Nee, Karin, is it true that you will be leaving England and going to Japan?" Asked Tadase to me. I was too shocked when he asked, I tried to calm myself and smiled in order to respond.

" Ya, amazing isn't it. To be able to go to a new place and to be able to explore a new place. I am so excited." I said to him.

" Karin, if you ever wanna cry, I will always lend you my shoulder, there cry as hard as you want now." He said to me.

" Why? Why must you always be so kind to me?" I would always ask myself this question.

Instead, I hugged him, he was the only one to ever to be able to understand me, to take care of me. But, now I am leaving, what would I do without him?

" Oi, Karin, is alright, I would always be here, always be waitinh you to be back from Japan, ok, is a very special promise. Oh yeah, we will also go for a date after you come back from Japan. So, is a very special promise, ok?" Tadase asked me, hugging me tighter. Maybe he was afraid that I will suddenly leave him without a word.

My tears started to drip on his shirt. I nodded in respond. Knowing that even if I was abandoned, there will always be a place where I can always return to. Return to Tadase, to my dearest brothers.

End of flashback-

" Really, is always thanks to Tadase that I could have survived till today." I said to him as I remembered those happy days with him, with my brothers.

" Okay, lets make all this feelings to be gone by having a date with Tadase. Lets go!" I said as I took everything and dump it into my bag. Then, I ran out of my dorm and went to the meeting place only to find Tadase there. He smiled at me and took my hand, which meant that our date had started.

Well, finally chapter 10 is out. Oh my gosh, I am so happy. Anyway, it is all thanks to you guys that I can continue my story till now. Arigatou minna-san.


	11. Chapter 11

**IS IT REALLY A DATE???**

~ Karin's POV~

I opened my eyes, shocked by the sight in front of me. Tadase had brought me to the amusement park. As usual, this place is crowded by a lot of people. So, this is our dating place? How long has it been since Kazune brought me to an amusement park for a date eh, I wonder? Wait, stop, I am on a date with Tadase right? Why should I worry about Kazune?

" Karin, are you ok? You looked quite dumbfounded since we arrived." Tadase's cerulean eyes were staring at me, trying to figure me out, I shook my head twice and smiled at him. He held out his hand, and I put mine on his, allowing him to drag along the crowd.

Tadase's hand is just a little bigger than mine, but the warmth on his hand is just like him…Kazune, how are you? I am wondering if you are thinking about me just like how I think about me.

Shaking my head again. I looked up at the sky. _Kazune…_

" Karin, remember this ride?" I was brought back to reality when Tadase asked me. Looking in front of me, there stood the merry-go-round.

" Of course." Looking into Tadase's cerulean eyes, I was afraid I might fall into it. " This was were we first met right. I was crying because I was lost, and you were sitting up there, on the horse, like a prince to my rescue, carrying me up to the horse and let me ride with you, then you my brothers." I said, closing my eyes. Remembering about that time. After that, they met again and had quickly become best friends.

" Then would you like to ride with me again? Princess." Tadase's words were caused a total shock to me. " Eh?" I replied as my eyes jerked open with total shock.

" I said 'Then would you like to ride with me again?'" Tadase repeated his words slowly without hesitating I nodded. As Tadase suddenly swept me off my feet, carrying me as if I am his princess and he…is… my…prince in shining armor.

-Few hours later-

~Normal POV~

2 exhausting figure were sitting on the bench. Yes, they were Karin and Tadase. During the past few hours, something had gotten onto Tadase, which caused him to drag Karin from 1 ride to another. Their last ride was supposed to be the ferries wheel, but Karin had insisted on resting for 5 minutes before going on the ferries wheel. Karin was tired after their ride on the countries longer roller coaster.

While Karin was resting, something had caught Tadase's gaze. The ice creams store just a few meters away. Standing up, Tadase left without a word. Karin, who did not notice was shocked when Tadase reappeared with two ice creams. One of it was flavored mint, which was her favorite. Taking the ice cream after she utters thanks, both of them fall back to silence. The truth is, something had been on Karin's mind, as she remembered the past few dates with Kazune, it usually end with a kiss on the lips. Now you get what she was worrying about right?

Tadase who had been checking his watch since just now, suddenly stood up, he held out his other free hand and Karin took it without hesitating. Well, here comes nothing.

Slowly getting onto one of the ferries wheel, Tadase settled at the right while Karin settled at the left. There was an awkward silence between them. Once again Tadase looked at his watch. Suddenly, the ferries wheel shook, causing Tadase to lost balance and fall to Karin.

Karin felt something soft on her lips, not as soft as Kazune's though.

What is this feeling? Don't tell me…

Karin reopened her eyes and saw a pair of cerulean eyes. OMG! Karin pushed Tadase away, as she scrambled to the other side of the cabin. They had done it, the final act to complete a date. A KISS!!! Tadase looked as if he was as shocked as Karin.

" Karin, I…"

Chicorin: He he, a cliff hanger. Sorry cause I never update for a long time. Please forgive me. See you at next chappie. REVIEWS!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Fallen for you?!

_Sometimes, it's better for_

_you to admit your _

_feelings…Rather than_

_keeping it in your small _

_heart…_

Karin stared at Tadase with horror, why is this happening to her? She had not kissed Kazune for ages and now she had accidentally kissed Tadase?! The door opened as Karin raced out of it. She ran past the crowd of people, ran past the guards asking her to stop. She ran and ran and ran, leaving Tadase behind her.

Kazune…Kazune….Kazune

That particular name had made her given up her life at Japan. Yet, she would always remember the happy memories she had there. Someone, please tell her, was it a wrong choice to return, to pick up at where she stopped.

Kazune!!!!!!!!

* * *

Karin awoke the next morning, with an unpleasant feeling aching in her heart. She had no idea what it means, but one thing is for sure, something is going to happen and it would not bring smile on her face. She scrambled down her bed, still feeling weak on her knees. Looking at the mirror, she saw the reflection of her self. Instead of the cheerful her, there stood a girl with red eyes, messy hair and sad smile. She touched the mirror, thinking, before moving in to the bathroom. She used up 15 minutes to fix her look. Tying the pink ribbon in front of her chest, she let out a sigh. Recently, there had been no one to talk to, and after what happened yesterday, she had not contacted Tadase. Folding up the dress which she wore yesterday, a letter suddenly felt out. The letter looked kind of cramped, most probably because she was slept in this dress last night. She picked up the letter, not knowing whether to read it or not. Memories from last night flashed through her mind, Karin threw the letter onto her desk. She slapped herself lightly on the face with her two hands, tied her shoe laces, and gave one last look on the mirror before stepping out of the room.

Karin walked through the crowd gathering around her, she greeted them and smiled at them as they stared at her. She went into her classroom and sat down on her desk. Ignoring the glances she was getting from her classmates, ignoring her best friend's worry look and most of all, ignoring Tadase's presence. Class soon started as she tried to concentrate on her teacher's class. She could feel Tadase looking at her but she was just too afraid to look at him. It all soon ended as class ends. It's now break as Karin stood up from her seat, pinning up her prefect badge, walking out to the prefect room with Tadase. To all the others, they looked just the same as usual, always together; only someone noticed the changes between them, she stared at them from far, noticing that there had been no conversations made ever since just now. She took a last glance at them, turning her back to them; a cold smile formed on her face, there was a dangerous look sparkling in her eyes.

"If you don't treasure him, something bad will happen." She walked away after whispering it.

* * *

Karin had not notice what just happened, she walked with Tadase in silence, keeping a safe distance from him, surprisingly, Tadase too, said nothing. They travelled in silence till they reached the prefect room. Most of the prefects were already there, either sitting or standing. Tadase walked up the stage, along with Karin; he took the mike and spoke with confident, talking about the student's behavior, about the current situation students are facing. He came to a stop after talking for 30 minutes; he looked at Karin, motioning for her to continue, Karin, immediately stood up and walked towards the stage, took the mike and continued. She was holding a file, which contains all the information about the coming prefect camp. She took a marker, and drew on the whiteboard about the prefect camp, distributed all the pamphlets and had discussion with all the others prefect. Tadase sat under the stage, amazed at her sudden improvement. Just maybe, he had fallen in love with her. Tadase dismissed the thought immediately, shaking his head. Karin had noticed the sudden change of Tadase, even though she did not show any concern on her face, but she was deeply concerned about him deep in her heart.

The meeting had ended in a happy way; all prefects were excited about the soon coming camp and were all getting ready. The camp will be held in 2 days time and Karin had to rush to prepare everything. She walked back to her dorm, only to realize that she had not had her dinner. She walked back to the school café, only to find out that it had already closed due to starting of school holiday. Karin did not go to he brothers as she felt that they would surely tease her for that. Starving, she walked back to her dorm once again, and dumped herself on her bed. Her mind was filled with thoughts about what had happened recently. Suddenly, a sweet aroma filled her room, she opened her door, surprised and found Tadase, sleeping in front of her room, with a box on his lap. Karin knelt down and stared at him, a smile formed on her lips. Tadase had always been like this, whenever they had a fight, he would always be the first to apologize. Whether it was his fault or not, he would always be there for her.

As if feeling her presence, Tadase opened his eyes, and found Karin staring at him. Upon knowing that he is awake, Karin smiled softly. That smile had overtaken Tadase's self control as he hugged her. Karin, totally unaware, was shocked by his sudden hug. She struggled a bit, and then realized that maybe Tadase would feel better, slowly, bit by bit, she hugged him back. They stayed in that position till they heard the sound of someone walking. Tadase immediately threw him and Karin into Karin's room and locked the door. Karin was leaning against Tadase and their lips were almost touching, this situation is really awkward but they could not do anything now. They waited till the sound was no longer heard and Tadase let go of Karin. By now, they were both blushing red. Karin was shaking her head around violently, trying to shake the image of Tadase away from her mind.

"Pfft.." Karin turned and saw Tadase laughing, she was confused.

"What?" Karin reached her hand to his face and stared straight to his eyes, this made the situation worst as Tadase's laughter faded away slowly.

Tadase stared at Karin, a faint blush appeared on both of their face. Tadase moved his face nearer towards Karin's. Karin did not flinch even a bit as their lips got nearer. Tadase's hot lips, compared with her cold lips, gave her a sweet yet bitter taste. They kissed for a few seconds until Tadase let go.

"Want some cake?" He asked in a casual voice, trying to hide the fact that he was embarrassed.

Karin just nodded as Tadase walked towards her kitchen. Karin sat there, on the floor, touching her now hot lips, as a deep red blush crept up her face.

_What should I do, Kazune, I think I have fallen for Tadase…._

* * *

Sorry for not updating, I hope you enjoy this chappie. See ya soon and reviews, k...


End file.
